gu_daoist_masterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gu Cultivation
The Gu Dao cultivation has three big aspects, those are respectively Cultivation, Utilization and Refinement. *Cultivation for advancing ones foundation, strength and rank. *Utilization of ones Gu Insects and the following ultimate moves made with the gus. *Refinement of the gus you use in your cultivation and utilize in fighting. The Gu Cultivation World has 9 Big Cultivation Ranks, from bottom to the top – Rank one, Rank two, Rank three all the way up to Rank nine. Every rank is considered a big realm, and it is divided into 4 smaller realms – initial stage, middle stage, upper stage and peak stage. Cultivation Gu Master is someone who has opened their space aperture within their bodies and can use primeval essence to raise Gus. Rank One= |-|Rank Two= |-|Rank Three= |-|Rank Four= |-|Rank Five= Rank Six= |-|Rank Seven= |-|Rank Eight= |-|Rank Nine (Venerable)= List of Rank Nine Gu Masters Since ancient times there has only been eleven Gu Masters who reached Rank Nine and became known as Immortal Venerable or Demonic Venerable The Next Venerable The future Eleventh Venerable was destined to be a female Great Dream Immortal Venerable (大梦仙尊), an Immortal Venerable that majored in Dream Dao. However, ever since the destruction of Fate Gu, the future position of Eleventh Venerable became vacant to all Rank 8 Gu Immortals. Later on, after reaching supreme grandmaster in refining dao and surviving the Heavenly Dao's blockade, Fang Yuan reached Rank 9 and become the Eleventh Venerable, Refining Heaven Demon Venerable (炼天魔尊) or Great Love Immortal Venerable (大爱仙尊). Grades of Talent For mortal Gu Masters, their talent is devided in four grades: *'First Grade (or A Grade) Talent:' The opened Space Aperture is 80-99% filled with primeval essence. This talent can be considered exceptional and the Gu Master can reach the peak of mortal achievement (Rank 5) and perhaps even become a Gu Immortal with enough preparations. *'Second Grade (or B Grade) Talent': The opened Space Aperture is 60-79% filled with primeval essence. This talent can be considered good and the highest realm achievable is usually Rank 3-4. *'Third Grade (or C Grade) Talent:' The opened Space Aperture is 40-59% filled with primeval essence. This talent can only be considered ordinary and the highest realm achievable is usually Rank 2-3. *'Fourth Grade (or D Grade) Talent:' The opened Space Aperture is 20-39% filled with primeval essence. This is the weakest talent and the highest realm achievable is usually Rank 1-2. Ten Perfect Physiques There are ten types of aptitudes above A grade and they were collectively called Ten Perfect physiques. Before Human Ancestor died, he gave birth to ten children. The eldest son Verdant Great Sun, second daughter Ancient Moon's Lonely Shadow….. Among the ten, there was one named Northern Dark Ice Soul. Human Ancestor's legends whether real or false, alluded to many secrets in a Gu Master’s cultivation. Human Ancestor’s ten kids individually represented ten types of ultimate aptitudes. Any one of the ten perfect physiques is superior to A grade aptitude. The most excellent A grade aptitude can only store ninety nine percent primeval essence in their aperture, but any one of the ten perfect physiques holds full hundred percent primeval essence in their aperture. However, everything exists in balance, the ten perfect physiques which holds hundred percent primeval essence is too perfect and heavens won’t easily allow their existence. It is difficult for the Gu Masters who hold ten perfect physiques to grow and mature, almost all dying an untimely death. Of course, if they can really grow to become a Rank six, they will be able to sweep through same stage opponents and even perform miracles such as fighting a higher rank. Grades of Mastery of a Dao The Gu Masters walk on the path of the Great Dao. The Dao that they have the highest amount of intimacy is the one related to their vital Gu, e.g. is the Gu Master has Wisdom Dao Gu as vital Gu the Gu Master will have greater aptitude in the Wisdom Dao than the other Daos. Once a Gu Master becomes more powerful and gains greater insigths in their Dao, we can say that they reached a certain mastery of Dao, being capable of using powerful Gus, abilities, and techniques related to that Dao. The Dao Mastery ranks are the following: *Common - Equivalent to mortal Gu Master in achievements in the Dao. *Great Master - Equivalent to Rank 6 Gu Immortal in achievements in the Dao. *Grandmaster - Equivalent to Rank 7 Gu Immortal in achievements in the Dao. Ususally takes hundreds of years in accumulation. *Great Grandmaster - Equivalent to Rank 8 Gu Immortal in achievements in the Dao. Usually takes thousands of years of accumulation. *Supreme Grandmaster - Equivalent to Rank 9 Gu Immortal in achievements in the Dao. Will depend solly on talent, without it even after ten thousand years it will be impossible to become a Supreme Grandmaster. Dao Lord This is the Gu Venerable invincible secret! Grades of Immortal Aperture Empty Aperture False Immortal, has Green Grape Immortal Essence, can refine and utilize immortal gu. Dead Aperture Immortal Corpse, can't produce Green Grape Immortal Essence or annex others' Blessed Land. Low Rank Immortal Aperture Low Rank Blessed Land: total area of at most 3 million mu, only produces around 10 immortal essence every year. Intermediate Rank Immortal Aperture Intermediate Rank Blessed Land: total area of 4 to 6 million mu, produces around 20 immortal essence every year. High Rank Immortal Aperture High Rank Blessed Land: total area of 7 to 9 million mu, produces around 30 immortal essence every year. Perfect Rank Immortal Aperture Perfect Rank Blessed Land: total area of 10 to 20 million mu, produces around 50 immortal essence every year. *Paragon Immortal Aperture (Only achievable with Paragon Immortal Fetus Gu) **The Paragon Immortal Aperture is divided in 10 layers, each has a total area of over 50 million mu and said area increases with one's cultivation base. The first layer has true land which is divided in to 5 Regions, while the second to tenth layer's are empty. Even though they're empty, each layer has a unique color which are: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, Violet, White, Black. Thus this Immortal Aperture is composed of 5 Regions and 9 Heavens. **There is no conflict between Dao marks of different schools regarding Supreme Immortal Aperture, so one can cultivate any and all schools. Dao's of The Gu World Please provide better names for the category than what i came up with!! Dao's Specializing in Fighting * Qi Dao * Strength Dao * Transformation Dao * Sword Dao * Blade Dao * Blood Dao * Soul Dao * Bone Dao * Poison Dao Dao's Used For Support * Refining Dao * Wisdom Dao * Star Dao * Information Dao * Law Dao * Void Dao * Restriction Dao * Formation Dao * Enslavement Dao * Flying Dao Elemental type dao's * Wood Dao * Fire Dao * Earth Dao * Metal Dao * Water Dao * Wind Dao * Ice & Snow Dao * Thunder Dao * Light Dao * Dark Dao Undecided Types of Dao's * Space Dao * Time Dao * Sound Dao * Cloud Dao * Shadow Dao * Moon Dao New, Rare or Undeveloped Dao's * Heavenly Dao *Human Dao * Gourmet Dao * Picture Dao * Stealing Dao * Luck Dao * Pill Dao * Martial Dao * Dream Dao Soul Cultivation Originally 100 Million Human Soul was the world limit one could reach, but after Fate Gu was injured by Red Lotus Demon Venerable, Gloomy Soul Demonic Venerable was able to break throuth the human soul limit creating the second level, Desolate Soul. Breaking throuth to the Desolate Soul level would change the essace of the soul and allow it to have the battle strength of a desolate rank soul beast. This is also a very big flaw with this method, because you lose the human nature of the soul and it becomes more like a desloate beast and gains the wild nature of beasts. Category:Gu Master Category:Gu Immortal Category:Cultivation Category:Gu World